It is known in the art to use stabilizers with industrial equipment that has a narrow wheel base and a high, and often shifting, center of gravity. For instance, rubber tired backhoe loaders typically utilize stabilizers. Generally, there are two main configurations for stabilizers; fold-down pivoting stabilizers, also known as outriggers, and vertical stabilizers which are useful for working in tight areas. In addition, skid steer loaders are frequently used for light industrial applications, frequently involving the use of a backhoe attachment for trenching and for light duty excavation. It is known in the art that a backhoe attachment includes either a vertical stabilizer or a fold down stabilizer, but not both. Heretofore, an operator had to choose what type of attachment was needed. If, for instance, a tractor has a state of the art fold-down stabilizer installed, but the work area is too narrow and demands a vertical stabilizer, or if a tractor has a vertical stabilizer, but has to dig a trench on a sloped area, the operator must decide whether to use a different piece of equipment or attempt to use equipment ill-suited for the task. This results in increased costs of operation and lost time due to the change in equipment.
There are several known art references that teach either vertical type supports or stabilizers for various types of equipment or fold-down pivoting stabilizers.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,622,235 Merritt Apr. 22, 1997 5,171,124 Foster Dec. 15, 1992 5,575,492 Stone Nov. 19, 1996 5,401,046 Schwartz et al. Mar. 28, 1995 5,575,493 Schwartz et al. Nov. 19, 1996 5,451,080 Kneile Sep. 19, 1995 4,635,412 Le Poittevin Jan. 13, 1987 ______________________________________
What has heretofore been missing from the art is a stabilizer that is readily operable in either a vertical stabilizer mode or in a fold-down stabilizer mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dual mode stabilizer, operable in either a fold-down stabilizer mode or a vertical stabilizer mode.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dual mode stabilizer that is operable with a standard hydraulic system without requiring an additional hydraulic ram for each mode.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dual mode stabilizer which is readily switchable from one mode to another while the equipment is in use.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.